


【景喜】双生

by JULIN



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 景喜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIN/pseuds/JULIN
Summary: 佐藤景瑚黑/金双人设定×家教喜，女装有，强迫有，私设多，PWP为爽而爽
Relationships: sato keigo/kono junki, 佐藤景瑚/河野纯喜
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双人攻×单人受（2景1喜）！雷者慎入！  
> 写得不好，别骂了

当河野纯喜第一次踏入佐藤宅的时候，他对即将面临的一切都尚未知晓。

他原以为，自己只是正巧在空闲的假期之余，单纯接到了一份家教工作邀请而已。至于为什么当地赫赫有名的大户人家会突然急需一位私人家教，他就无从得知了。

河野没有多想，因为那报酬确实高得很令他心动。此阶段他的的确确需要这一份兼职来填补自己的囊中羞涩——虽然他刚刚和前女友说了再见，但他之前为对方花费了不少。

所以驻足半会儿，他没有犹豫的直接拨通了招贴上面所留的联系电话。接听电话的人自称是佐藤家的管家先生，声音听起来还算平和善良，谈吐也说得上是谦逊有礼。

于是河野纯喜起先有些悬起的心总算是放下大半。

通过电话，他大概了解了一下需要注意的相关事宜，细心的河野一一记下，直到两天后的周六到来，他终于能作为佐藤家高薪聘请的私人家教登门造访。

他整理好许久没穿而不太习惯的西装和领带，紧张起自己所做的准备是否有些仓促，但仍是深深地呼吸了一口气，拿出了百分百的最佳状态，并轻轻按下了院外的视频电铃。

河野纯喜站直身体，低头清了清嗓仰起头，心里正思索着等下要如何回复。

没想到，几乎是按完的同时，就有应答的佣人微笑着说稍等，然后前来为他敞开大门，摆出恭迎的姿态，领着他进入这个对他来说格格不入又过于陌生的世界。

河野纯喜觉得自己活了二十几年，只能算个平凡的普通人，有着普普通通的爱好，有着普普通通的朋友，谈过普普通通的恋爱，也过着普普通通的人生。虽然以前也不是没听说过这个传闻中的佐藤家有多富有，但等他真正亲眼所见时，都不免想倒抽气发出惊讶的感叹。

果然，有钱人们的生活从来是他想象不到的。

像是上了些年头的西洋式宅邸的占地面积很宽阔，一路走来的迂回长廊透着繁复的讲究，花园里有正在精心修剪植被的匠人，脚下踩过的长地毯干净得找不见一丝灰尘留存的痕迹，河野甚至担心自己的皮鞋是否擦得不够干净，生怕让其沾染了外来的尘土，打扰到这里一分一毫的原本模样。

在来之前，他其实做了很多准备功夫，尽管并未听闻那位管家先生提起过任何有关接受辅导的人的信息。但聪明如河野纯喜，依照目前这待遇来看的话，他光是猜想就能知道是谁需要他的辅导了。

第一天来给富人出身的孩子当家教的河野现在，心里没点紧张绝对是不可能的，只不过面上微笑的表现仍然如常，尽量保持着得体礼貌又略显谦虚的姿态，直到不卑不亢的被引着坐到客厅里喝茶等人。

最后等来的人，却是个未曾谋面的金发高个儿女孩子。

似乎听到有人下楼的声音，河野的手指略一停顿抬头看去，最先迎入目光的是一袭漂亮精致的暗黑色蓬裙，可爱的蕾丝边丝袜包裹着一对足够纤细好看的脚踝，粗跟圆头的鞋底更是无形之中拔高了来人本就修长的身材。

河野纯喜瞬间愣住，坐在沙发上仰视着“她”，本该及时做出反应的动作僵在了和对方那一瞬的对视中，空气的流动仿佛随着“她”的到来而变得异常清甜起来，不知道是因为对方喷了什么柑橘调的香水，还是因为那一个绽放出来的友好到近乎甜蜜的笑容。

他马上意识到自己的失态，连忙放下茶杯站起身来想要打招呼，这时才惊讶地发现对方竟然比自己还要高出那么多。

可无论如何，放到拥有着那样一张脸的人身上，好像怎么都不显奇怪了。反倒是他压在自己心底的怀疑有点不礼貌的嫌疑。

不得不承认，那确实有种异常难言的和谐感。

“啊啊——你好！初次见面，请多关照！我是x大xx专业在读的河野纯喜。”他慌忙间低下头去，声音故作淡定地说道。

河野不太敢多看这位小姐的表情，好像生怕自己多看一眼，都会迷失在那双甜美笑意满溢的眼睛里。

“不用自我介绍啦，我知道你是谁哦。”

明明本应该是属于少女活泼轻快的语调，嗓音却是意外的中性，或许该说是磁性？怎么听都觉得违和……

河野心里也有些许奇怪和疑惑，但他更不敢的是将那些疑问直言出来，他担心自己的行为可能会被对方划入偏见与触犯的范畴之内。

他大着胆子平身再去看“她”，结果对方已经款款行至自己身前，空气中那股莫名轻佻的脂粉香气便愈发明显的扑面袭来，熏得他头脑发昏不说。连带着“她”红唇边上那抹难以抗拒的诱人弧度，好像都一起撞到了他脑门上，令脑子一向比别人聪明的河野纯喜难以迅速的冷静下来正常思考。

真的好高啊……

近身的一对比，河野感觉自己身为男人的自信有些被打击到了。视线的余光不自觉地落在对方又白又长的脖子上移不开，那里系着一条略宽的黑色绒缎颈带，上面还镶着一大颗价值不菲的红宝石与几颗稍小圆润的白珍珠。

话说现在的女孩子都长这么高的吗？

他尴尬地移开视线，又习惯性的露出牙齿微笑道，“噢，是吗？那就好……就是我不知道该怎么称呼你呢？”

“佐藤瑚。纯喜要是喜欢的话，叫我‘小瑚’也不是不可以。因为我哥哥就是这么叫我的。”大小姐笑得一脸娇憨可爱，捂着嘴一点不避讳生人似地打量着他，眼神里满满透露着一种只是单纯觉得他很有趣的天真感。

河野不好意思地挠挠头，下意识退后一步，绅士的想对异性保持安全体贴的距离。

面对着这位第一次见面，双方都应该仍感陌生，现下反倒几乎快要贴上来大胆看他的佐藤小姐，他往常那些本已熟知的礼数，在当下无论如何都会显得格外蹩脚可笑。

“呃、那好的……小瑚。”

他的视线已经不太敢放到对方身上，只得漫无目的地乱瞟，又正巧看见角落里放着一幅撤下来靠在墙上的油画，上面画着的人也不知是不是佐藤一家。河野有点点近视，尽管戴了隐形眼镜看得也不是很清楚，仅仅是依靠人形轮廓才能勉强分辨出那画框其中的内容。

除去两位男女主人，他们家确实是如佐藤瑚所说，有两个孩子的样子。

河野猜想，那当中一个站着的黑发青年身形模样的人，应当就是佐藤小姐口中的那位“哥哥”吧？

初看这位大小姐生得这副娇贵可人笑容甜美仿佛不知世事的模样，河野估计对方是自小滋润在一家人的宠爱和呵护下天然生长的温室玫瑰，热情的绽放，优雅且美丽，还一定是最最昂贵的那一种，偶尔才会含羞带着露水的跑出来吸收阳光。

“纯喜在看什么？”佐藤瑚的目光也顺着河野纯喜的好奇看去，随后了然地落在了那幅全家油画上，“她”勾唇笑了笑，又不动声色地走过去，扯下半蒙着的丝绒布料，索性将画盖了个干净，不让河野窥视出更多的讯息。

“！对不起——”

河野纯喜立刻意识到是自己唐突了，他不恰当的好奇心，或许会打扰到别人不想被看透更多的隐私。他忍不住攥紧手心，捂出一点窘迫的汗意，第一次来的他本就不该这么没有礼数的。

幸好佐藤小姐没与他计较什么，依旧笑眯眯地拉起他的手，一点不在意这些细节似的，继续把他带到后花园一处圆弧形的玻璃庭室里，那里有张早已铺了桌布并摆好双人份茶点的圆桌。

无意间被牵手的河野纯喜这才发现，这位佐藤小姐的手骨也出奇的大，虽然手指看起来白皙细嫩，骨节也生得十分精致，但是手掌竟大到足以包裹住他的。

是“她”的手心，凉凉的，也软软的。

河野的心控制不住地乱跳起来，笨手笨脚得像个没完全谈过恋爱的毛头小子，只知道纯然懵懂的接受着一切，感觉这些经历都远远超出他事前的想象——至少他以前可从未听说过佐藤家里还藏有一位如此不同于常人的千金？

他晕晕乎乎的被牵着入座了，而那位大小姐也绕过他回对面坐下，然后笑吟吟地问起他：“纯喜最喜欢喝什么呢？”

“我吗？没事的，我不挑，有什么就喝什么吧……”

他心虚不已，吃了几块放在盘子里的奶盐味曲奇饼干，面上无恙的哈哈笑着，心里只祈求着能快点开始他正式的辅导工作，才好对得起自己卡上提前收到的那几位数薪酬。

那未免也高得太吓人了点。

听到河野的回答，对面的人支着小巧的下巴，轻轻嗯了一声，也不知道是满意还是不满意。河野侧目看了看“她”的反应，只好悄悄把手放回他穿着西装裤的膝盖，不停地捏紧又松开。

外面阳光明媚，以至他嫌室内的玻璃材质不是很隔热，某些不可告人的想法正藏在脑子里直冲蠢动，他不禁勾指去松开了些拘束已久的领带和领口。

这莫名其妙的安静让他惴惴不安，想稍微透口气也好。

然而最终佣人呈上来的还是他刚在客厅里尝过的花果茶，味道还不错，酸甜可口，香气宜人，很是解渴，他刚才就喝过不少了。

“既然纯喜不想说，那我就让他们继续上茶咯，你觉得怎么样？这也是我平时最喜欢喝的那一种。”佐藤瑚双手捧着茶杯抿唇笑道。

杯身上环绕凸起的花纹精巧复杂，深色的图案衬映出粉嫩嫩的指尖。颜色的对比愈显鲜明，泛着施力捏紧后轻微的苍白痕迹。

！

没有做指甲。

很奇怪，分明是穿着打扮都这么精致的人……

这显然超出了河野纯喜对女性们的惯有印象，“她”不像是自己从前认识的那些女孩子，手上总是会换着花样涂着不同的颜色。

“是挺好喝的，我不讨厌吧。”河野选择老老实实点头回答。

但也许并不是什么奇怪的事情吧……

“哦？不讨厌的意思，就是喜欢咯~”佐藤小姐小抿下一口温度适宜的茶，而后故意拖长了尾音试探着，语气俏皮地打趣他，“那纯喜会像喜欢这杯茶水一样喜欢我吗？”

听到这话，河野作势正在喝茶的动作忽然顿住，一口水冷不丁呛在喉咙里不上不下的，他忙掩嘴别过脸去咳嗽顺气，差点没形象礼数尽失的在人家面前喷出来。

好糗啊！！河野边咳嗽边想着，感觉这下他是真的完蛋了。

未料到对方居然会关心他跑过来，一边帮他拍着后背问他没问题吧，一边递来一块一看就很贵的，印着某知名高奢品牌logo的手帕。折叠整齐的手帕闻起来香香的，沾染上了和主人一模一样的味道，明显是件私人用品。

河野哪里敢去接，挥手表示不需要，“呼、不用了不用了，谢谢佐藤……哦不，小瑚。”

英俊的脸上有着因为努力平息咳嗽而留下的涨红。他不太习惯接受来自陌生异性亲昵的关心举止。

再一次嗅到那股熟悉的香水味，这回，他不甚灵敏的鼻子终于是闻清楚了清新好闻的后调气息，没有了初次闻见时侵占鼻腔的浓烈感后，像清冷的雪松亦像温柔的百合，混合着几丝淡薄的檀香与麝香之余，还让他想起方才路过的花园里尽情盛放的玫瑰花香。

如此纯粹的热烈，却一点不惹人生厌，反而隐约有种矜贵的骄傲和倔强，一如他此时此刻见到的佐藤瑚小姐本人。

姣好的容颜近在眼前，直面的新月眼瞳里的光芒真诚明澈，就连微微卷翘的浅金色发丝都在这个人身上显得太过美好。那距离实在太近，搞得河野纯喜本只是愣愣地盯着，脸都不自觉的重新红了起来。

他很惭愧，自己拿着这份高薪水的兼职工作，初衷可不是为了来坐在这里，意淫妄想一个出身高贵的千金大小姐会和作为普通平凡大学生的自己，扯上任何有关那方面的暧昧交集。

若不是那则碰巧在回家路上看见的招贴，河野纯喜想，这样的自己大概这辈子都不一定能和那样的对方说上一句话，更别说，他们能像现在这样几乎快脸贴脸的对视交流了。

河野一时间屏住呼吸不敢轻举妄动。

不知是不是错觉，他感觉到那张脸好像离他越来越近了，轮廓完美的五官逐渐在眼前成倍放大，他紧张且频率不快地眨动了下眼睛，不清楚对方是不是也有想要亲上来的冲动。

就在这时，从他们的身后，猝不及防传来一道太过突然的男声，吓了本就做贼心虚的河野一大跳。

“——你们在做什么？”

听到声音，两人一齐转头向声源处望去。果不其然，双手插兜站在入口那里的，正是佐藤瑚的亲哥哥，佐藤家那位声名在外的大少爷——佐藤景。

黑发的男人生了一副与妹妹相差无几的精致长相，甚至有着相差无几的身量、五官和气质。若不是佐藤少爷还留着一头未经漂染的黑色短发，河野纯喜几乎当场就要分不清楚他俩了。

所以他们是……孪生兄妹？

河野诧异不已，惊得说不出话，嘴也微微张开，只能呆呆看着那位佐藤少爷就这么气势逼人的一步步走上前来，之后眉头微蹙，居高临下地睨着他。

震惊过度的河野纯喜全然忘记了自己此时该打招呼这回事。

“玩够了没。”佐藤少爷冷冷地瞟开目光，呵了句河野听不太懂的话。

佐藤小姐心有不甘地撇撇嘴，把自己的手从原本搭在河野的肩上收回，顺带拉开了他们之间的距离。

“讨厌哥哥，哥哥一回来就知道凶我。”

河野纯喜只从那声音里听出了委屈。

“怪我凶你，谁让你先胡闹的。”说到这里，佐藤少爷冷冷的眼神又一次从仍旧坐在原处，一动不敢动的河野纯喜上淡淡扫过。

那个人，呆傻傻的表情配上一本正经的全套老气西装，怎么看怎么傻里傻气，简直浪费这副原本同样能当衣架子的身体。

思及此，佐藤景眉间的褶皱锁得更紧。殊不知，他此刻外露的表情在河野纯喜看来，处处透出一股凶神恶煞般不甚待见他的“厌恶”。

河野识趣地缩回目光，很怂地摸摸鼻头，不敢大声出气了。

好在佐藤小姐也没生气，依然笑嘻嘻地抱住佐藤景蹭着撒娇，“可是很好玩嘛～哥哥你不知道，看纯喜脸红的样子实在是太可爱了！忍不住就想捉弄一下。”

“你啊你，差不多就行了，收手吧。”

河野在旁边听得满头问号，始终不明白兄妹俩对话中透露出的内容，意图破解的那些信息搅得他脑袋里越来越晕。

好玩？可爱？捉弄？都什么意思来着……

渐渐的，所有的声音忽然都在上涌的头晕目眩中远去。河野纯喜不知不觉的失去了五感，软下身体趴倒在桌边，弄翻了的点心翻撒在桌面上，混着狼狈的水渍沾湿西装的外套，他整个人却浑然不觉。

最后的意识消散前，耳边传来的似乎只有佐藤瑚的惊呼，但他已然无力分辨出“她”具体说了些什么，而后便彻底陷入了昏沉沉的黑暗睡去。

**【TBC】**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3p（2vs1），7k多字长车，请合理安排阅读时间

潜意识里熟悉的香气重新开始于鼻尖萦绕，河野纯喜终于得以清醒过来。

打开眼缝，朦朦胧胧中，出现了一个虚晃的人影。但总感觉，有什么地方不大对劲？

他努力甩了甩脑袋，极力想让自己摆脱那虚脱回力前的失重感，打破那死气沉沉的压抑。然后他稍微动弹了一下四肢，却发现自己不知何时，已经处于赤身裸体的状态，还躺在一张过分柔软的床里。

酒红色的真丝床单有着冰冰凉凉的异样触感，他打算起身，被单窸窣滑动在腰间的肌理上，有些痒得慌的触觉。

似是忽地意识到不对劲的地方在哪了。他猛地一下从床上弹坐起来，结果还来不及仔细打量过房间里的装潢摆设，一张别样熟悉精致的天使面孔首先映入眼帘。

河野一脸愕然地盯着眼前的佐藤瑚，“她”同样是那头温柔缱绻的金发，但长度却明显较之前初见的模样大不相同。

——怎么回事？

河野纯喜犹豫片刻，经反复的辨认过后才敢喊出：“你是……佐藤小姐？”

也不知道他到底睡了多久，嗓子都莫名沙哑了一点。

坐在床边上的佐藤瑚笑眯眯地望向他，再次听到那声称呼，“她”忍俊不禁，噗嗤一声笑出来，“你可算是醒了。但是，纯喜要不要再仔细看看我呢？”

接收到暗示，河野纯喜的视线慢慢下移，又缓慢地调动大脑试图跟上对方指引的节奏。这时方才看清楚，佐藤小姐换做一身男装的全新打扮，贴身的银色衬衫领口半敞，显得轻浮而性感，大片白皙细腻的肌肤亦暴露出来，大胆的呈现在河野纯喜眼底。

是平胸吗……

等等……不对！这他妈的，哪是平胸啊！！

作为健身爱好者的河野纯喜，对男人们的生理构造可再了解不过了。瞧瞧，这宽平的胸膛，结实的肌肉，饱满的撑起细滑反光布料的弧度，沟壑隐约可见，但那绝对不会是属于少女的身体！

任谁看了都不可能认错的吧。

河野当场僵硬了，像是还无法接受硬摆在面前的事实。后知后觉的他，曾以为女孩子就算长得比他高没什么，曾以为女孩子就算声音低沉了点没什么，曾以为女孩子就算手比他的大也没什么……

事到如今，原来是他在自欺欺人选择性眼瞎半天。大名鼎鼎的佐藤家哪有什么“佐藤小姐”，从始至终有的，都是两位佐藤少爷。

男的！那可是男的啊！！

可身为直男的他竟然对着另一个男的心动了。河野现在简直备受打击，别怪他一惊一乍反应过大，他忍不住开始怀疑起自己的性向是否正常了。

佐藤瑚眼看着河野纯喜兀自抱着头懊恼，精彩的表情一路变化，面上五颜六色的有趣得很。他暗笑得意，为着自己又一次戏弄别人得逞。

不过也倒是多亏了纯喜这单纯的脑回路，居然一点不起疑他的吗？也不知道是该说他心地善良还是太傻乎乎的了，活脱脱浪费这么高的智商。

“所以——”这边的河野纯喜好不容易镇定下来，放下手深呼吸出一口气，“你们俩从一开始，就在合伙骗我？根本没有什么家教兼职是不是！你们耍我？”

河野这下是彻底反应过来，将一切理清楚了，跪起来靠近男人身的佐藤瑚，揪着他的衣领大力摇晃，全然不顾对方的衣服有可能贵得超乎他想象，如果扯坏了他还赔不起的严重后果。

银亮的衬衫领口果然被情绪几度暴走化的河野纯喜扯开了，崩开的纽扣下使其精壮的胸肌愈发惹眼——是让河野纯喜看了就会更加火大的程度。

“这怎么能叫骗呢？纯喜说话好伤人。”

他本想安抚地握住他的手，结果被怒气上头的河野一把挣开，粗鲁的反应完全不像是之前那个会对佐藤瑚害羞的大男生。

“别叫我纯喜！我不认识你！”气急败坏的河野急红了眼，举止有越来越放肆的趋势。

佐藤瑚显然也想不到，对方知道真相后竟会这么生气，他招牌的灿烂笑脸立马垮了下来，徒显出几分委屈的无辜，像极了被主人遗弃在街头无处可去的大金毛犬，蹲在那里，眨巴着漂亮的眼睛可怜巴巴地凝视他，如同在期待谁能带他回家一般。

河野纯喜顿时愣住，像是被针扎破的气球，忽而也拉回来了几分冷静与理智。他松开刚才还在紧揪着对方的衣领，泄气的模样对比佐藤瑚，也好不到哪里去。

“……对不起，我不该对你发脾气的。”他无奈地捂住脸，心里开始止不住的后悔，更尴尬于要去直面的事实——自己竟然险些被一个男人掰弯。

他缩回了床上，紧紧拽着单薄的被子，努力平息着情绪，想要迅速的平静下来。

“那么，请问这位佐藤少爷，现在能否给我找身衣服穿上？既然你们并不需要家教的话，那些报酬我还分文未动，只要放我离开，我回家后马上就照着汇款账户一次性打回去，可以吗？”

“谁说我们不需要家教的？”

河野的话音刚落，便有耳熟的男声随着开门进入的声音一起闯入房间，河野警惕地抬头看去，直直的和来人打了个照面。

另一位佐藤少爷可不比佐藤瑚的亲切粘人，虽是如出一辙的容貌却有着截然不同的脾性，貌似很喜欢冷脸对人更习惯冷眼看人，面无表情时的样子好像看谁都不顺眼。

若说佐藤瑚是温柔和善，不知世事，那人便是佐藤瑚的对立面，高傲疏离，不可一世。

河野纯喜都不得不惊叹于造物主的神奇，明明是同根同源，长得一模一样的孪生兄弟，为何会出现这般两个不可思议的极端。

不知为何，河野是更怕那位黑发的佐藤少爷一些的。他看起来不是很好相处，更不是好惹的主。

于是河野眼睁睁看着黑发的佐藤每走近一步，坐在床上的他便要下意识地往后躲一点，直到他避无可避，光裸的后背抵上冰凉的床头架，而那位佐藤少爷已经坐到了床边，大手直接捉住对方按在床上的手臂，不容置疑的用力将意图逃避抗拒他的河野纯喜拉近距离。

“你怕我吗，躲什么？”他的眼神骤然暗了几分，冰冷刺骨得像把锐利的刀刃，抵在河野纯喜的脖子上。

河野乖乖摇头撒谎，聪明人不打算当面拆穿自己，尽管他确实有点怕。如他所愿，只见对方寒意迫人的眼神稍稍融化了点。

“不怕就别逃，乖乖留在这里陪我们。钱不是问题，你想要什么都可以满足你。”

河野一头雾水，天底下还有这等大好事？他才不相信。

“你们要我留在这里干嘛？”

“当然是陪我们玩啦。”

不甘寂寞的佐藤瑚顺势插入了话题，他支手趴在哥哥的背后，凑近过来的一颗金色脑袋毛茸茸又软乎乎的，一双绮丽灵动的眼珠子放电似地微眯着，最后还给了河野纯喜一个甜甜的wink。

他这张脸，加上放电的对象是个女孩，可能会当场脸红心跳，失声尖叫。

但另当别论的，河野纯喜无奈于自己是个男的，还是直得不能再直那种。

面对着眼前两张几乎是复制粘贴的俊脸，河野看得眼花缭乱，心神恍惚。如果事前没有闹过那出丢人现眼的乌龙的话，他姑且可以安然无恙的与他们相处，但一旦什么都捅破了，他的内心便像是被人硬生生架上了枷锁并强行拖拽入陌生领域，身陷囹圄动弹不得。

隔着铁笼子，他自然见什么都会膈应得不行。

是，他既无法直面对方好看到近乎性别模糊的美，也无法直面当初确确实实心动过几瞬的自己。

说来搞笑，其实河野纯喜差点就以为，刚失恋了的自己即将邂逅展开一段崭新的恋情。即使他们门不当户不对，但他绝对不会承认喜欢上了佐藤瑚，或者说是喜欢上了他的那张脸。

他不是对同性恋有什么意见，只是对自己很可能是同性恋有意见而已。

岂料那个黑发的男人仍是不肯轻易放过他。

佐藤景见河野纯喜眼里的光忽明忽暗了好几回，一直神游着，一副不知在思考什么高深问题的模样。他对此很是不满，于是伸手捏住河野纯喜那张称得上俊朗好看的脸，随即低下头去凑近了说话。

“发什么呆呢。还是看见我俩长得一样，看呆了吗难不成。”

热气吹拂在面孔上，激得他下意识抖了抖。陡然被迫回神，那个黑发男人的脸已然近至眼前，他望进他深不可测的黢黑瞳孔，过于逼仄的间距把河野纯喜吓得几欲向后逃开，却只是再度撞在了床架上，痛得他嘶出一声，反被不高兴的对方乘势逼近用力压制住。

“！我才没有——”心虚至极的某人企图反驳道。

佐藤景干脆扯着河野纯喜的胳膊，举高了双手压在床头上，扯着嘴角愠笑道：“没有吗？我看你不是很喜欢我弟弟来着。要不是我及时赶回来，你俩早什么都干过了吧。”

他的发问一针见血显明的直中要害，河野纯喜直愣愣地盯着他与佐藤瑚相似至极的眼瞳，嘴唇怯动了几番本想狡辩什么，却彻底嘴硬不起来了。他看出了对方奇怪得不知从何处而来的愠怒，但更不明白他在较劲个什么。

话说回来，在河野不算浅薄的记忆里，他和这对兄弟，之前好像并不认识吧？更何况，就算他真的承认对扮女生的佐藤瑚有过那么几分意思，也差点占了人弟弟的便宜，可眼下忽如其来算账式的醋意又是何意义？

河野纯喜想，自己是越发的搞不明白这一连串的事了，奇怪的佐藤宅，奇怪的佐藤兄弟。还有他到现在也没有衣服穿，还被人按在墙上对质的情况，是真的不太妙，他预感到不好的事了。

“别这样好不好，松开我的手，我们好好谈谈……”他的态度不自觉的软化下来，微侧着头，想要避开黑发男人近在咫尺的脸。

那陌生的气息太近了点，河野纯喜感觉自己都快喘不上气来了。

河野躲闪的举动惹得佐藤景嗤笑一声，手上的力道松是松开了，手指则开始顺着他手臂起伏的肌肉线条慢慢地下移，一寸寸滑过昭示着主人平时爱运动习惯的肌理表面。

比起他们的白净，河野纯喜的肤色还要更深一点，紧绷的身体泛着健康的蜜色倾向，裸露在空气里，无论他干什么，放到佐藤眼里都只会是诱人而不自知的状态。

“可以啊，你想谈什么都可以。”他勾着头，覆在河野因为紧张而悄然簇红的耳畔，说罢故意对着那里的敏感处吹了口热息，“你不是来当家教的吗？那就得好好履行职责教教我们兄弟俩吧，你说对不对，小瑚。”

河野纯喜还没来得及反应过来，就已经见到爬上了床的佐藤瑚，扒开他堪堪盖在重点处的薄被，趴在他赤条条的身上，撩拨似地抚摸上他肌肉线条紧实的腿。

“我可是最喜欢纯喜的了呀，纯喜怎么能说那样的话呢？我好伤心，怎么办。”

河野感到一阵恶寒，即使摸他大腿的人是他曾好感过的“佐藤小姐”。

“你们要干嘛？快点放开我——”

危机感骤临，河野纯喜总算意识到自己四面楚歌的窘迫处境了。他半是恐惧地抗拒着他们，然而为时已晚，一个人他或许能成功挣脱，但目前问题在于，是两个人。还是两个同样身形大他一圈，身体非常结实的成年男人。

这下，估计他想逃也来不及了。

捕捉到河野纯喜脸上一闪而逝的惧意，黑发佐藤笑了笑，微凉的指尖按上对方胸前凸起的小粒，恶意拨动了两下那颗颤抖的果实看它接下来会如何反应，“干什么，当然是干你啊，纯喜老师。”

违背意志的果实本能地挺立，河野唔了一声，又气又急。

前有狼后有虎，不知如何是好。

他想踢开身下的金发佐藤，反倒被对方以出奇巨大的力气按住；想躲开身上亵玩他的黑发佐藤，却被捉住肩膀放倒跌回枕头上。

双拳终究难敌四手，河野纯喜彻底落败了。

他气呼呼地瞪着那个一头黑发，但却穿了一身高领纯白西装的男人，干净得一尘不染，配上一副自诩矜持高贵的玩味神情，活脱脱像个斯文败类。

河野挣扎不断的四肢战栗着，眼睛都睁得大大的，声线不稳的颤抖道：“住手啊！我会报警的，如果你们真的敢……我绝对会报警的！”

话到嘴边，磁性的声音最后全变了调——都怪佐藤瑚蓄意亲吻过他大腿内侧的挑逗动作。

佐藤瑚嘻嘻笑着，滑腻的舌尖舔舐过的地方都不自觉地升温几分，“哥哥你看，纯喜这里有块胎记诶。”

听他的话，好像完全没把河野的恐吓放在眼里的意思。

只有佐藤景勉强搭理了他。

“等做完吧，如果你还有这力气，尽管去。”漫不经心地说着，他俯身嘬了一口河野纯喜胸前半硬的红肿，眼看着它愈变敏感，直到另一边也同样随着他手指的夹弄而变得对称，“对了，你大可以去报案说：是佐藤家的两位少爷合伙强奸了你。你看看他们警局的人会不会理你？”

嫣红的果实不甘心地肿立着，在对方津液的滋润下渐趋成熟。而河野纯喜那颗忿忿不平的心亦蓦然平受打击般被佐藤的话语给击碎，他的强硬苍白冰冷，一瞬间看清了现实，绝望得如至冰窟，周身的处境好似都在嘲弄他以卵击石的自不量力。

他放弃挣扎了。也罢，反正他是男的，上与被上也无甚差别，自己都不会少块肉。

意识到河野纯喜的配合，佐藤二人暗自交换了一个眼神，身为双胞胎的默契尽在不言中联通彼此。

“纯喜老师很乖啊。放心，我们会温柔地让你享受的。”佐藤瑚会心一笑，径直分开河野纯喜笔直的腿，探手摸到股间，帮他开拓起那方从未对别人敞开过的禁地。

冰凉的润滑液体被佐藤瑚的手温所影响，肤感不再刺激难当，但当他将其送入河野闭合甬道的入口前时，仍被身下人紧张的排异感拒之门外。

佐藤瑚抿起嘴角，挑眉不以为意道：“这可是我们的第一堂实践课，老师要放松一点才对呀~”他边说，边张口含住了河野毫无防备的下半身，意图唤醒他沉睡的欲望。

河野纯喜一惊，差点没弹起来。岂能料到，第一个帮他口交的人，不是他的前女友，竟然会是自己素未谋面的人——那个欺骗过他、调戏过他，玩世不恭又高高在上的富家少爷佐藤瑚。

河野纯喜本想往后一缩，但佐藤景不会再给他退却的机会，他坐到河野身后，半揽起夹在他们中间的人，双手从河野的腋下穿过来到他加速起伏的胸前，继续开发他敏感的两点，继而叼住他的耳朵举止轻柔又磨人地撕咬啄吻。

“很舒服吧，让我弟弟伺候你。”他刻意压低了喉咙里的声线，低声凑在河野的耳边细问。

河野还来不及把话说出口，趴在他腿间的佐藤瑚直接用舌头抵上他沁水的孔端，仿佛能麻痹人的快感便顿时卷席而来，他情难自禁地“唔”了一声，然后被对方含入得更深。佐藤瑚瞧着他绯红的面庞，骤然袭来的情欲开始浸透他的全身，逼迫着他一步步瓦解掉所谓的矜持和理智，土崩瓦解退守至踩在悬崖边上的底限。

而他们兄弟俩，正是逼他至此的罪魁祸首。他们不会停手，更不会善罢甘休，即使河野纯喜纵身跳下悬崖，他们也只会跟着他一路向下，共同坠入那深渊里的泥潭，弄脏他搅乱他摧毁他。

河野纯喜不明白，他到底怎么惹到这两个人了？难道他们以前认识吗？还是有过什么他早已忘记的纠葛？

但此时此刻的处境，根本容不得他烧灼的大脑多分离出一丝清醒来消化挖掘封藏已久的记忆库。

佐藤瑚早趁着河野纯喜松懈的一刹那，一举捅入进去两根手指，一面舔弄含吮着河野很快充血勃起的欲望，一面找寻着合适的角度活动起手腕模拟交合的频率抽插他的后穴。穴口细小的褶皱全被佐藤瑚手里淌出的润滑液沾湿，变得水光淋漓，不停地开合接纳着他手指的样子淫糜色情，媚红的肠肉偶尔会被他的动作牵连带出一点，刺激着其实初尝情事的小少爷的视觉神经。

啵的一声，他松口吐出对方已足够硬热的男根，笑嘻嘻放手上去撸了两把，手上进出的动作却未停止，“我说纯喜老师果然喜欢我吧，硬得这么快，男人的下面可比嘴还要来得诚实直接。”

河野瞪他一眼，尽管他窝在佐藤景怀里，大张着双腿对人的这副模样在佐藤瑚眼里只能算娇软无力，媚眼如丝。

“要做就快点，少胡说八道。”

他没好气地回嘴的样子实在有趣，逗得佐藤瑚直乐，“你怎么比我和哥哥还急？”说完，他也同时抽出了没什么攻击力的手指，转而释放出自己同样炙热却更具攻击力的男根，圆润的头部抵在入口处蹭磨，“那我们来试试这个如何，既然纯喜不喜欢前戏的话。”

河野纯喜再次深深地恐惧起来，不敢多看尺寸惊人得肉眼可见的男性器物两眼。他闭起眼睛，身体微不可见地抖着，“不、不要……”

“已经晚了吧。”佐藤瑚哑声唤道，“睁开眼看着我，是谁第一个占有了你。”

坚硬的肉刃破开穴口，缓慢而坚定地一寸一寸推入进去，占领他生涩紧致的甬道，但无奈于对方疼得发抖，一次次夹紧抗拒着他的进入。佐藤瑚被他夹得有些痛，只得反复退出两三次，倒了更多的润滑剂淋在两人火热的连接处。这次没了佐藤瑚细心体贴的预热，冷冰冰的液体浇得河野纯喜惊叫连连，直到佐藤瑚找准时机，把住河野的膝盖一个用力挺送，彻底把整根性器都埋进他的体内。

河野纯喜疼得想骂人，嘶嘶的呼叫压抑在喉里，他不想叫出声，眉头打着死结，斜飞狭长的眼角猩红得沁出泪意，可怜得嘴唇都被咬出泛白。佐藤景叹了口气，抬手替他拭去滑落的泪珠，“别哭，一会儿就好了。”又吻了吻他饱满的额头，汗湿的样子很是性感。

“你们两个混蛋，我不会放过你们的。”

“嗯，我们确实是混蛋。”佐藤瑚虽心疼，但身下的攻势却丝毫不见放缓的趋势。他觉得他已经够温柔了的，他可是等到纯喜稍微适应了一些之后，才敢像这样稍微用上力抽送。

然而他低估了自己的尺寸对第一次的河野而言，每动一下都是剜肉般痛苦的刑罚，后面火辣辣的撕裂感不断折磨着他，就连前面都软了些许，耷拉着脑袋很没精神。

这时，幸好佐藤景注意到了他无意间痛苦泄露的面部表情，很是照顾的把他搂入得更紧，抚摸着他颤动收缩着的腹肌，垂下脖子，别过头去吻上他紧咬不放快要出血的嘴唇，而后握住他可怜兮兮的性器重新帮它振作。

陌生的男性气息霎时卷席而来，黑发的男人亲昵的一下一下地吻过他细致的唇角，想用柔软的唇瓣接触让怀中人放松下来。等他收回兀自咬唇的动作，再用火热的唇舌不容置疑地分开他和身体一样紧绷的嘴，先怜惜地舔过他被咬出几道牙印的下唇，才深入到整齐洁白的牙列，扫过上颚，再勾出他明显迟钝退缩的舌根，捋动起舌头缠住河野纯喜的舌尖，亲密地交换着口腔里溢出的涎液。

河野纯喜光裸的后背紧贴着佐藤景厚实的胸膛，他不得不仰着头才能接受到对方诚然火热也挑逗十足的亲吻。他不禁滚动了几下喉结，咽下口水的瞬间，颈间的喉结凸显得愈发明显。

那股清冷的味道，不同于佐藤瑚惯有的甜香，他身上的味道淡到几乎没有，只有像这样亲密的深入接触时，淡淡的琥珀气味的存在感才能显出几分独有的浓烈和霸道，冷冽且温实，足以包裹住他容纳下他的一切。

像是香水中，最后有心加入的橡木苔，不仅为其增添了高级感，亦意外好闻得令人上瘾。

河野纯喜难以抗拒上方的温柔的突袭，也无法忽视下方猛烈的攻击。

但多亏佐藤景的照顾，他多少好受了些，没刚开始那么煎熬难耐了，于是他微皱着眉，轻吐喘息。那声音无疑挑战了身为临阵头兵的佐藤瑚，他把河野立起的双腿折得更开，再握着他精瘦的腰臀抬高了些，最终在几回的猛身低吼中缴械投降。

喷薄的热液被射得很深，浑身的燥热依然未获纾解，佐藤景断断续续的热吻令他窒息失神，眼神迷离中似乎感受到佐藤瑚交待在了自己体内，滚烫的精液浇在肠壁上，激得他腿根一紧，不一会儿跟着射在抱着他的黑发男人手里。

高潮远没有结束，佐藤瑚和佐藤景再次交换了一个眼神，然后他俩互换了位置，变成了由金发的佐藤搂抱着他的腰，而黑发的佐藤面对面负责接管他的身体。

有了前一次经历的润滑，翻白红肿的小穴一开一合的，如同在邀请着下一个人的造访。佐藤景的眼神暗了暗，眼底晦涩的渴望翻涌而至，乌云笼罩了晴空将至的碧天，好一副骤雨欲来的架势，浓厚的木质香再一次包裹了上来。

他的力道悍然直截，一次性贯穿对方的动作显得毫不留情，不经意擦过身体里那个隐藏的敏感点，炸裂头皮的舒爽使得河野纯喜往后一倒软在佐藤瑚温香的怀抱里。

“纯喜老师以后也会经常来做客的吧，记得要分清楚我们两个的名字啊。”

他无师自通的找准了那个点，稍一撤出分身，随即反复抽出又挺入，掐着紧实的臀瓣向两边分开，随后抬起对方的腿，缠到自己律动的腰上，他无情碾压过那个会令河野纯喜崩溃到泫然欲泣的地方。

“忘了自我介绍，我的名字是佐藤景，记住了吗？”

不等河野纯喜找回声音正式回答他，他便用一个沉重的撞击逼得对方“嗯”出声来，零碎地呻吟一声道。

“这么简单的考题，我们纯喜老师肯定能答对的吧。”接过话头的佐藤瑚则嘻嘻笑着，顺势咬了一口他光滑的肩头，留下淡红的牙印痕迹。

河野纯喜呜咽着，彻头彻尾沦陷了。

**【END】**


End file.
